


Hot and Cold

by LadyWallace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother fluff, Feels, Gen, Hallucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Sam has hallucinations, dean is a good big brother, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace
Summary: (Season 7) It's been a long day and the brothers just want to relax. Unfortunately, a cold shower brings back some bad memories for Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic for SoManyDamFandoms! Hope you enjoy the brother feels. :)

Dean groaned in relief as he unlocked the door to the motel room and threw his bag onto the nearest bed.

"Ugh, I call first shower," he said, already heading back toward the bathroom.

"Fine," Sam grunted, throwing his own bag down and sinking into one of the chairs on the tiny dining table, then winced as he pulled his coat off.

It had been a rough hunt, lots of vampire beheadings, and he was covered in vamp blood, the smell making him sick. Dean had even more on him than he did though so Sam wasn't going to complain too much about it.

The smell of the drying blood was really making him nauseous though. He picked up the jacket and threw it over by the door, not wanting to be close to it anymore. The smell reminded him way too much of…

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam glanced up swiftly and saw Lucifer lounging against the kitchenette. He swiftly pressed his thumb into the scar on his palm and Lucifer pouted.

"Aw, don't do that. All this blood, really makes you think of our time together, huh?"

"Shut up," Sam whispered, pressing harder, until he felt a dull throb in his hand.

"Fine," Lucifer folded his arms over his chest and flickered away.

Sam hunched over the table, trying to breathe steadily. It didn't matter how many times they happened, the hallucinations always got him.

He glanced toward the bathroom where he could still hear the water running. Dean was really taking his sweet time.

Sam sighed, rubbing his aching head. He was really tired. It had been a rough hunt and on top of that his hallucinations had kept him from sleeping very well lately.

Finally, the water stopped and Dean came out, wrapped in just a towel, having forgotten to grab his clothes. "You're up. Hope there's still a little warm water for you."

"Thanks," Sam muttered and grabbed his clothes, making his way into the small, dingy bathroom. He cringed at the sight of the shower, but it was better than nothing, he realized. And he'd certainly used worse.

He turned the water on as he undressed and then went to get in.

Cold blasted him and he gasped, cringing away from the stream.

And just like that, he was back _there_. In the Cage.

"Ooh, look at that, fun times in traumatic flashbacks, eh, Sammy?"

Sam whipped around to see Lucifer grinning at him, approaching with a satisfied look. "No one ever believes me when I say I burn cold. But they're always of the impression that Hell is all fire and eternal burning. Dante actually got it right on a couple occasions."

Sam shuddered. "G-go away," he croaked out pitifully, and brought his shaky hands together, digging his thumb into his scar again. "It's not real," he whispered to himself. "You're not actually back there."

"We can pretend, though," Lucifer leered. "Want to play pretend, Sammy? Bring back some fond memories of our time together? Well, fond for me. You were always too busy screaming to appreciate it."

"Leave me alone!" Sam shouted, huddling into the nearest corner.

"Sam!"

A crashing sound brought him back to himself and the curtain on the shower was suddenly yanked back, revealing Dean.

Sam looked up at him, huddling in the tub, shuddering from the cold, not even knowing really how he had gotten here.

"Dammit," Dean growled and hurriedly turned the water off, grabbing a dry towel. "Hey, Sammy. You with me?"

Sam blinked and started to come back to himself. He looked down and realized he was digging his thumb into his palm. Dean also noticed and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Come on," Dean coaxed and reached down to help Sam up, wrapping the towel around him and grabbing another to briskly dry him off. "Let's get you out of here."

"Sorry," Sam said softly. "Don't know what happened."

"You seeing him again?" Dean asked knowingly.

Sam swallowed hard, but nodded. "Yeah. The-the water. It was cold. Reminded me of th—the Cage…"

Dean cursed. "Sammy, I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that. I'm a dick. I should have let you have the shower first."

"It's okay, you didn't know. I didn't either. That's the problem." He sighed and grabbed the towel, finally regaining enough function to dry himself off. "I never know what's going to trigger anything. I remember things, but…they're still all jumbled up. And sometimes it doesn't matter anyway."

Dean gave him a pained look, and Sam knew how much he wished he could help but the truth was there really was no helping this.

"I'll go make some coffee to warm you up," Dean told him and slipped out of the room.

Sam hurriedly finished drying off and dressed, the shudders still running through his tall frame on occasion, though he wasn't sure if they were from just the cold or everything at once.

Dean had the coffee almost as soon as he came out and ushered Sam over to the bed, making him sit down and handing him the cup.

"Dean, I'm fine, really," Sam told him tiredly, but the warmth of the mug in his hands felt comforting already. He was even more surprised when Dean took the blanket from his bed and put it on Sam's.

"Just in case," he said.

Sam huffed, but was genuinely touched by his brother's care. They'd been through a lot lately, but it was nice to know Dean was still the same big brother he always had been.

"Thanks," Sam told him quietly.

Dean sat down on the other bed, watching him. "No problem, kiddo."

Sam drank a little of the coffee, feeling it warm his core, but he was exhausted and so he soon set it aside and sank into bed, pulling all the covers over him, chasing away the last of the cold.

"Get some sleep, Sammy," Dean told him quietly, and, Sam realized, didn't turn the lamp off.

Instead, he got up and tucked Sam under the blankets like he had when Sam was just a kid, and then climbed into his own bed.

Sam closed his eyes, but he knew Dean was watching over him until he fell asleep.

Maybe that night he wouldn't have to face any nightmares after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have an art/crafting Instagram now, (mostly fanart and journal making) if you want to follow me, I'm @ladyofinkandpaper


End file.
